Muero Lentamente
by Ferpechi-14
Summary: OneShot. Tu presencia.. Solo me basta con ella.. Piedaddd Por favor! Lean y opinen T.T! : Permiso para que me condenen xD


Sin fines de Lucro... o de alguna otra cosa que tenga que ver con la ley y puedan meterme presa xD

Solo lean, y luego opinen

.._hhhh.. -_**Pensamientos-**

_Muero lentamente…_

- Sango, Miroku.. – murmuraba una joven de pelo azabache desde la cama del hospital –

- Si amiga? – Pregunto, con tristeza

- Se que ya no queda casi nada… - respondió cortante por su respiración. Sango la observo con delicadeza mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba con ternura de hermana y varias lágrimas corrían por su rostro, Kagome la vio con ojos de reproche y le sonreía con cariño mientras negaba con su cabeza – Donde esta Tsumi? –

- Esta en nuestra casa, querida – respondió Miroku mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla –

- Perfecto cielo… - respondió con calidez. Sango que lo vio todo, tuvo que salir rápidamente para poder llorar de forma desconsolada.

La calma de Kagome entristecía a su amiga hasta el ultimo centímetro de su alma, su corazón se aceleraba y su inhalador hacia un buen trabajo. Nada estaba bien y las malas noticias siempre deciden llegar cuando menos lo merecemos…

_-Señorita Houshi?_ – Pregunto un apuesto doctor a la joven castaña que tomaba un café con apuro – _Tenemos que hablar, le explicare algo…_ – culmino con voz fúnebre, mientras la apartaba. En la habitación se encontraban sus dos amigos más cercanos.

-_Kagome, estas radiante_ – comento Sesshoumaru, mientras acariciaba su cabeza y la veía con ternura poco disimulada

_- Gracias…_ – respondió apenada

_- No hay de que, ya vuelvo.. Buscare a Sango y luego llamare a Rin _– comento, mientras se paraba de la silla y veía a Miroku mientras este aprobaba. Al salir vio como Sango hablaba amenamente con el doctor y se acerco a ellos para ver que ocurría, este guardo silencio de inmediato y la castaña explico que no habría problema, que el era de confianza; al momento el tema se intensifico, Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras que su amiga palidecía y caía al piso como plátano. No, nada estaba bien…

Sango fue sacada de un solo portazo de sus pensamientos, mientras lloraba sin consolación. Miroku la abrazo tratando de calmarla pero esta se rehusaba a la verdad. La tarde paso con lentitud y agobio, los días en el calendario eran torpes y largos, Sango ya llevaba mas de una semana junto a su amiga y Miroku había llegado hace dos.

- Disculpen? – interrumpió el doctor

- Si, que ocurre? – respondió Miroku con torpeza…

- La señora los pide –

- Ya vamos – dijo Sango para correr hasta la habitación junto a Miroku.

Kagome los miro entrar y les sonrió murmurando que se habían tardado, ellos pidieron una disculpa apenada y se sentaron junto a ella. Kagome los miro con travesura y sin que ellos lo pidieran empezó a relatar como se habían conocido y al rato todos reían olvidándose de la actual situación. Esa capacidad nadie la arrebataría tan fácil de la azabache, lo veía todo con optimismo y felicidad, y eso era, simplemente hermoso.

- Se que se molestaran conmigo… - agrego Kagome saliendo del tema

- No lo haré – reprocho Miroku, al saber a lo que se refería

- Por favor – pidió, rogante. Miroku lo ultimo que quería era negársele a la segunda mujer que mas amaba en todo el planeta pero simplemente no podía aceptar esa petición, todo menos eso. El joven busco apoyo en su esposa y esta se negó mirándolo para que aceptara lo que pedía su amiga. Sintiéndose derrotado, salio de la habitación y marco un numero con lentitud, escucho el repique y la otra voz al teléfono se dio a conocer.

- Inuyasha? -

- Si, el habla… - respondió confundido, esa voz le era familiar

- Es Miroku… -

- Miroku?! – pronuncio con alegría, tenían tiempo sin conversar

- No llamo para familiarizarnos, hace tiempo que eso termino, ven a este hospital antes de la madrugada, es una urgencia – No se despidió, colgando la llamada de manera tajante tomo asiento y comenzó a llorar. Inuyasha simplemente se apresuro a dirigirse a esa dirección.

Y como si un estrecho vínculo uniera a los viejos amigos, sus recuerdos se cruzaron en cada mente siendo el mismo…

_- Pretendes dejarlo todo así?, a la deriva?_ – pregunto Miroku, con un desprecio en cada palabra?

_- Y como que pretendes que haga?_ – devolvió Inuyasha con ironía y despreocupación mientras se sentaba en el sofá

_- No seas patán Inuyasha y enfrenta tus consecuencias…_ - agredió, con odio

_- Por dios Miroku, cálmate…_ - respondió mientras lo miraba de modo confuso

_- No puedo… Esa mujer acaba de abortar a su bebe!_ –

_- Ya se libero de ese calvario_ – dijo, como si un problema se hubiese resuelto

_- ERA SU BEBE!_ – grito

_- Lo has dicho tú mismo, "SU BEBE"_ – recalcando lo último, dando a entender que solo ella lo había echo…

_- Como puedes?_ – pregunto, casi matándolo

_- Fácil amigo… me conoces…_ -

_- No, no te conozco… Eres un maldito desgraciado, y te voy a agradecer una cosa NO ME BUSQUES MAS, no deseo en mi vida infelices como tu _– Sentencio, procurando terminar rápido ese calvario

_- .. No botaras 25 años de amistas por una tipa que conoces desde hace dos meses_ – pero antes de que culminara fue interrumpido por una cachetada

_- Simplemente no quiero perder la cordura antes de matarte_ – culmino, para dirigirle una mirada de odio… -

Estos recuerdos no eran gratos y hacían que Inuyasha se sintiera inmensamente culpable. Desde ese entonces su vida cambio y ya no confiaba en nadie y las mujeres eran simples juguetes de a momentos. Kagome no marco mayor relevancia pero si llevaba el nombre de sus culpas.

Habían pasado al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos y Miroku no se atrevía a entrar a la habitación de su amiga, temía decirle que ese hombre no vino y ella empeorara. Cuando se decidió por entrar las puertas del elevador se abrieron para mostrar a un platinado algo cansado por la vida y buscando en todas direcciones a su viejo amigo.

Miroku volteo topándose con una desagradable sorpresa que le causaba alegría, Inuyasha había ido; se acerco a el para indicarle a donde irían mientras este veía a su amigo con curiosidad, se le veía triste, algo grave había ocurrido.

En todo este tiempo, Sango conversaba con Kagome hasta que las dos callaron, la ausencia de Miroku se hacia notar y solo habían pasado quince minutos. A petición de Kagome, Sango abrió la ventana no sin antes admirar un poco las estrellas y recordar como empezó todo.

_- Sesshoumaru… mi amiga no, ella no_ – repetía constantemente mientras lloraba desesperadamente

_- Por favor, cálmate…_ - rogó

_- Como quieres que me calme.. DEMONIOS!_ – grito, mientras se soltaba bruscamente de el –

_- No podemos hacer nada, ya todo esta muy acelerado!_ – recordó con crudeza

_- Si hubiese sabido esto, la habría apoyado en el aborto_ – respondió, sin pensar

_- Sango?!_ – pregunto con molestia mientras la veía y esta solo lloraba – El bebe no tiene la culpa, ya su enfermedad existía…

_- Es que… si… –_

_- Igual hubiese muerto y lo sabes…_

_- Pero…_ - lo vio como niña chiquita, y luego se lanzo sentada contra el piso para llorar

_- Necesito que te calmes, ahora es cuando mas nos necesita…_ - rogó mientras la sujetaba para levantarla y abrazarla… Esta lo vio con decaimiento… Sango despertó rápidamente de los recuerdos y se dirigió a Kagome, esta la llamaba para seguir conversando.

Miroku e Inuyasha caminaban juntos mientras un silencio sepulcral los amarraba. El joven de ojos ámbar intentaba concretar alguna conversación pero solo conseguía la indiferencia de su amigo el cual se rehusaba a responder y solo apresuraba mas el paso.

Las chicas conversaban amenamente en la habitación. El humor de Kagome estaba radiante, como si nada sucediera y eso calmaba a Sango. La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Kagome alzo la vista y vio como entraba aquel hombre que tanto daño le había echo.

Miroku abrió la puerta con desesperación, quería que todo terminara, le mostró a Inuyasha que debía pasar y este al entrar vio una escena devastadora; aquella joven estaba conectada a toda clase de instrumentos respiratorios.

- Ka…ka… Kagome? –

- Has venido Inuyasha – murmuro con alegría. Luego veía a Sango para que esta se retirara. Al cabo de unos segundos estaban solos en la habitación – Ven, acércate… - pidió, mientras movía su mano

- Que querías? – pregunto con frialdad no intencionada, Kagome simplemente sonrió

- Hablar contigo… saber como estabas –

- Estoy bien… -

- Me alegra… - respondió dolida… repentinamente su fortaleza había golpeado el piso

- Kagome? – pregunto, al ver su cambio

- … Hoy tengo miedo, miedo de todo, hasta de mi propia muerte y se mejor que nadie que mi tiempo aquí se termino hace días, pero me he mantenido solo porque me quería despedir de ti –se detuvo para respirar, las lagrimas ya salían sin consideración- … Debes saber que no te odio… - su oxigeno comenzaba a faltar, había hablado muy rápido… - Quiero que todo esto termine… ya no tengo mas que hacer aquí… lo único que me duele es Tsumi…

- Tsumi? – pregunto confundido

- … bésame… - pidió, ya sin mas fuerzas –

- Como? – volvió a preguntar, aun mas confundido

- Solo hazlo, por favor… - rogó con mas intensidad, ya su respiración desaprecia y los aparatitos hacían sonidos culminantes. Inuyasha sintió un dolor agudo en el pecho y se acerco a ella con lentitud, tomo su mano con ternura y se la dio un dulce beso, para luego ver sus labios y tomarlos; un sentimiento broto desde su alma, algo que no había sentido… Era una combinación triste y desolada de alegría añorada que solo ella le hacia sentir, intensificándose un poco y deseando tener una vida completa para amarlo Kagome lo aparto… - Te Amo Inuyasha…

- Y yo ti, Kagome… - Al decirlo el joven se sorprendió; siendo esta la primera y ultima vez que lo diría a una mujer. Desesperadas lágrimas salieron de su rostro mientras sufría por dentro, Kagome las secaba de manera tierna mientras veía a sus ojos y sonreía.

- Prométeme que te cuidaras –

- Lo haré… si tu te quedas junto a mi… - Pero ya era muy tarde, Kagome había cerrado sus ojos antes de poder decir algo mas… Inuyasha la llamo varias veces en murmuro mientras lloraba batuqueandole un poco a ver si reaccionaba, estaba derrotado y se sentía a morir. Se arrodillo frente a ella a poyando su cabeza en la cama mientras sujetaba su mano y rompía en un llanto desesperado, sin darse cuenta en ese segundo su vidas había cambiado.

Habían pasado al menos quince o treinta minutos desde que Miroku había salido de la habitación y presentía que nada estaba bien, veía a Sango con preocupación mientras esta simplemente le pedía que se quedara tranquilo, que todo de seguro estaba bien. De manera extraña sintieron que se desplomo algo en su corazón y sintieron como si alguien les hubiera besado en la mejilla; automáticamente los dos se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron a la habitación de Kagome, pero antes de abrirla Inuyasha salía de ella con la cabeza gacha.

- Inuyasha dime que ha pasado?! – exigió, tumbándolo contra la pared mientras Sango entraba para desmoronarse completamente

- Ha muerto – susurro Inuyasha. Miroku solo palideció y empujo a su amigo para entrar en la habitación y encontrar a una Sango destrozada y a una Kagome durmiendo placidamente. Inuyasha callo en el piso sentado y volvió a desmoronarse. El joven de ojos zafiro se acerco a la cama de su amigo y tuvo una visión completamente hermosa, su rostro reflejaba una paz formidable y este solo atino a sonreír de una manera formidable y tranquila. Miroku levanto a Sango y le pidió que se quedara aquí, esta salio para luego ver a su esposo salir. Busco a su amigo con la mirada y lo que vio le partió el corazón, este lloraba mientras golpeaba el piso, el se acerco a el y lo cargo atrayéndolo hacia el para abrazarlo; sintió como si Inuyasha pidiese a gritos un perdón y el volver de Kagome…

El hospital se sentía mas frío de lo normal, ellos vieron con un dolor punzante como sacaban el cuerpo de Kagome de aquella habitación, y junto a ella a una Sango callada y en trance.

- Miroku… yo… perdóname – rogaba Inuyasha - Yo la amaba… la amaba… - repetía Inuyasha en los brazos de su amigo mientras este lo presionaba con fuerza para darla apoyo.

- Al rato ya llegaba Sesshoumaru algo perturbado por la noticia y más aun al ver a su hermano.

- Que hace el aquí? – pregunto Sesshoumaru furioso

- Es tu hermano, tiene derecho – respondió Sango

- No, no lo tiene – replico, para dirigirse a ellos dos sin que Sango lo detuviera

- INUYASHA! – alzo la voz para llamarlo intimidatoriamente

- Sesshoumaru? – pregunto, soltándose de su amigo mientras secaba las lagrimas – que haces aquí?

- Eso te pregunto a ti…

- Por Kagome… ha muerto – murmuro por lo bajo

- Eso lo se… Solo quiero saber que haces aquí… -

- Sabias de todo esto, cierto? – devolvió Inuyasha despertando su rabia

- Responde a mi pegunta Inuyasha –

- Y tu responde a la mía Sesshoumaru – grito, alzándose delante el para enfrentarlo

- Inuyasha, cálmate pro favor – rogó Sango – tu solo estas aquí porque Kagome lo pidió – recordó, para hacerle saber su posición - y si, tu hermano sabia todo… -

- Ya veo… - bajo los niveles al darse cuenta que esa mujer tenia la razón. Pero otro recuerdo inundo su mente; "Tsumi" ese nombre era algo importante… - Miroku, quien es Tsumi? – pregunto, dejándolos a todos desconcertados

- No te importa – adelanto Sesshoumaru

- No te metas… no es tu asunto

- Si lo es… -

- No lo es… y por favor, responde Miroku –

- Sesshoumaru tiene razón, no es de tu incumbencia… ahora por favor, retírate, lo que tenias que hacer, ya lo hiciste – su actitud cambio a la misma de hace años, fría y lejana

- Quien es Tsumi? – pregunto de nuevo Inuyasha, implorándolo y con rabia mientras lanzaba a Miroku contra la pared y lo alzaba – solo limítate a responder!

- Miroku! – chillo Sango – Inuyasha bájalo!

- Solo responde! – exigió de nuevo, a punto de llorar

- Es tu hija… - En ese momento otro silencio despertó por tanto dolor ocasionado y Miroku callo como papel al piso mientras Inuyasha palidecía.

- Mi hija? – pregunto en un estado vegetativo de sorpresa –

- Si…-

Habían pasado al menos dos semanas desde la muerte de Kagome, e Inuyasha ya conocía su hermosa hija de cabello negro y ojos ambarinos. Esta había de vuelto un poco de alegría a su vida pero aun la culpa lo embargaba… Se entero el porque Kagome había muerto, y todo por una maldita enfermedad de nacimiento y que solo el parto acelero haciéndola perder todas sus fuerzas… el joven ambarino se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado, y deicidio tomar un paseo…

"Muero lentamente y tu simplemente no te atreves a estar presente"

-- Fin del OneShot --

Notas del Autor: Si estan de acuerdo.. hare un Epílogo aunque esto siempre como que dañan la naruraleza del OneShot al dar una continuacion y responder muchas preguntas... Pero si estan de acuerdo hare uno, pero que no se ate a la continuacion de este... Gracias por leer

Dejen mensajes (:, sus opiniones son importantes...


End file.
